Mama's Boy
by T.J.Grei
Summary: What if Darry’s father was alive? Would it improve his life, or only make it a living hell? And what about Ponyboy and Sodapop?
1. Chapter 1: Work Hard, Son

Mama's Boy

Summary: What if Darry's father was alive? Would it improve his life, or only make it a living hell?

Idea taken from the song "Mama's Boy" by Cowboy Troy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Work Hard, Son**

Work was hell and I was so glad that I was released early. I got off of the roof and slung my shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned to get a little air. It was hot today and I was sweating like a polar bear in the tropics. That simile really works for me, I mean, I'm as big as a bear. Quickly, I checked the time when I punched out. It was about four p.m.. Ponyboy said he would go to a movie after school. If he got out of school at two fifteen p.m. and the movie, the Paul Newman movie, was about two hours long, he would be out about now. Sighing, I threw my bundle of roofing in the truck bed. I said my goodbyes to the men and got into my old, blue ford. After a little trouble, I got it running and was out on the road. At the first stop light, I buttoned my shirt up. The truck stalled on me, making the guy behind me bump into me. I growled low in my throat and gave him the evil eye before vrooming off.

It took a few minutes to get home. Johnny was sitting on the couch when I came in. "Hey, Johnnycake, where's Ponyboy?" His gentle eyes fell on mine. I wondered to myself why a boy like him had to go through the beatings of his parents.

"He went to the movies by himself..." he said softly. I froze. By himself?

"Is my dad here?" I asked. Johnny shook his head. I sighed in relief. A few months ago, our mother died in a car accident. Our father was there, but he survived. His wrist was sprained and he had a bad backache, but he's better now. Ever since he got better, he has been nagging on me. If Ponyboy came home with a single scratch, he would have a fit and rage on me about it. I groaned. "Johnny, let's meet–," but my voice was cut off by a scream. Faintly, I could here Ponyboy's voice yell, "SODA, DARRY, DAD!" My eyes met with Johnny's, who was at his feet now. At the same time, we rushed out of the house and into the back alley. We poked our heads around the neighbor's house and saw Pony on the ground with a Soc sitting on him with his knees on Pony's elbows. There was a blade at his neck and when I noticed how scared he looked, I lost it. Then I realized the rest of the gang was here too. The Socs began running as soon as I ran up to them. I grabbed one and slugged him hard. He fell and scrambled back up. Two-Bit was yelling and grabbed a Soc before throwing him down into their car. Soda was there with Steve too. Steve grabbed a Soc that was already in the car and tried pulling him out for a better access. The car began moving, dragging that idiot with them. Dallas had grabbed a giant stick while the rest of us hurled rocks at them. Dally threw the stick at them, hitting the bumper and leaving a rather nice dent. Once they were gone and the rest of the guys chased them for a few minutes, I went over to my baby brother, hooked my hands under his pits, and hauled him to his feet.

"Are you alright, Ponyboy?" I asked, shaking him a little cause I was afraid he was passed out–his eyes were shut good and tight.

"I'm okay," he said, opening his eyes and looking at me, "Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay." I stopped instantly. He looked dizzy.

"I'm sorry," I said, but he gave me a bored look like he didn't believe me. But I did mean it, I don't mean to be rough with him. I released him and stepped back a little, jamming my hands in my pockets before asking, "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" Pony shook his head.

"No." I looked back at the rest of the gang as Soda came looping back. I let Soda get a look at him.

"Did they pull a blade on you? You're cut," Soda announced. I saw the cut on the back of my brother's head and thought, _Oh, hell, Dad's gunna have my hide for sure_. Pony had a questioned look on his face and asked, "I am?" Soda nodded and took out a handkerchief and licked it, then dabbed at the back of his head.

"See?" he asked, showing him the rag, reddened by the blood. "Bleedin' like a stuck pig, brother," he said again. Soda dabbed at the rest of the blood on his head while the others came back too. Steve Randle, tall and one of the few people I really don't like. Dallas Winston, white-blond haired hood and hard to the core. Two-Bit Mathews, tall, cocky, and a real weirdo. Johnny Cade, the gang pet. I looked back at my two brothers, smiling to myself.

"You're gonna be ok, Pony. They ain't gonna hurt you no more," Soda cooed to our brother.

"I know."

"You're an okay kid, Pony," Soda said with a little grin.

"You're nuts, Soda, outta your mind."

I gave them a look like I wanted to knock their heads together when I said, "You're both nuts."

The gang was surrounding us by then and Pony quit shaking as bad, but he was still pale.

"Didja catch 'em?" Pony asked, looking around at the gang.

"Naw, they got away this time, the dirty little..." and Two-Bit went on cheerfully and called them every name he knew, some that would make a sailor blush, and some he made up along the way.

"The kid's okay?" Steve's voice rang behind Soda.

"I'm okay," assured Pony. He paused, like he wanted off of the subject, and thought of something to say. I looked around for a moment. Then, he asked, "When did you get out of the cooler, Dal?"

"Earlier, got off for good behavior." He was lighting a cigarette and gave it to Johnny, who took it gratefully. The rest of us sat down for a smoke, except for me. I have a reputation and my athlete health to worry about. I need to be healthy to keep up at work. But carrying two bundles of roofing up the ladder was no help either. Pony's color was back.

"What were you doin', walking around by your lonesome?" Steve finally asked.

"I was just walking home from the movies," he started and I knew what he was going to say next, "I didn't think–." I knew it.

"You don't ever think!" I broke in. He looked at me when I started back up, "You must think at school with those grades you bring in, but you don't think where it counts: home or on the streets. You should of taken a blade with you if you were going by yourself." He looked at me, with almost sad eyes. Soda noticed and stuck up for him, like he always does.

"Leave my kid brother alone," he started, glaring at me, "If he had been carrying a blade, the Socs would of had a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." I rolled my eyes, impatiently, and looked hard at him.

"If I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'd ask–kid brother." But I decided to lay off of Pony. He's been through enough.

"Next time get one of us to go with you. Anyone of us will," Two-Bit said, ruffling Pony's hair.

"Speakin' of movies, I was thinking about headin' down to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anyone want to join?" Dallas asked. I shook my head. "Work tomorrow."

"Me and Soda are picking up Evie and Sandy," Steve said, sending a look to Pony, who seemed to look annoyed.

"Me and Johnny'll go," Pony said, "Alright, Darry?"

"It ain't a school night. I'll tell Dad later," I said.

"I was planning on gettin' boozed up tonight, but if don't, I'll walk over and find y'all," Two-Bit spoke up.

— — —

Later that night, my back began killing me. I asked Soda for a back-rub, since he has the magic touch. He agreed and sat me down on the floor in front of him on the couch. He reached down and worked his magic. His hands went up and down my back, in circles, in a motion that was putting me to sleep fast. "Rub harder, Soda, you're puttin' me to sleep," I moaned and he obeyed, moving his hands rougher on my back. I happily sighed and was half asleep when he patted my head and told me to stretch out on the couch. I nodded as he got up and slid onto the couch on my stomach. He rubbed his fingers in small circles on my muscles in my back and I was out fast.

My sleep didn't stay for long since our father came in, clad in his police uniform, and went to go talk to Pony. I was half awake when he came back and picked my up my the back of my shirt. "Darrel Shayenne Curtis!" he yelled at me when he dropped me to my feet. I staggered, now awake, and looked at him. I was probably an inch taller than him. "Why does your little brother have a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his head?" he asked me with a hard glare.

"He... he was jumped," I announced, looking at him.

"I thought I told you to look after your brothers when I was at the station."

"I tried. He was walking home from the movies and the Socs jumped him."

"I thought you were going with him, or Johnny or that weird kid," he said in question. When he said, 'that weird kid', I knew he was talking about Two-Bit.

"Well, Pony went alone. I thought he went to the movies with Johnny but I came home and Johnny was on our couch, waiting for him."

"And the weird kid?"

"He didn't know either," I admitted, "and he said that next time to get Pony to take one of the gang."

"So he's not too hurt?" Dad finally asked. I nodded. "And next time, you or someone from the gang will go with him?" he asked again and I nodded once more.

"Yeah."

He took a breath, "Good... good." He patted my shoulders and went to the kitchen. "How was work, son?" he called.

"I think I pulled a muscle in my back," I said, rubbing a hand on my lower back. He looked at me.

"Good, that means you're workin' hard."

"Yeah..." I groaned, sitting back down. He came back in the living room and sat in the arm chair. I looked at him. He gave a slight smile and took a bite of the piece of cake he got out. I yawned loudly, making him laugh, and got up. "G'night, dad," I said, staggering to my room.

"Hey!" he called. I froze at the entrance of my room and looked back at him. He gave a thumbs-up and said, "Work hard, son."

"Will do." I shut my door and sat on my bed. Those three words, 'Work hard, son', means a lot more than just working hard, it also means I should work hard taking care of myself and my brothers. That's a lot of responsibility for a guy my age. I hope I don't disappoint him, I thought as I stripped off my shirt and laid down. Quickly, I set my alarm and slid under the sheets before sleep overwhelmed me. And it was nice peaceful sleep too. A sleep I haven't had in a good, long while.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Skew My Word, Boy

Mama's Boy

Summary: What if Darry's father was alive? Would it improve his life, or only make it a living hell?

* * *

**Chapter Two: Don't skew my word, boy.**One day, that alarm clock is going in the trash can for good, I thought as I reached over and tried to find the off switch on the back. I couldn't find it, so I grasped onto the bells, picked it up, and slammed it down. No use; it kept ringing. I picked it up again and threw it against the wall, hearing the glass shatter into little pieces. It fell on the floor with a thud, sure to wake the rest of the house up. Moaning, I got up and looked around, then wiped the sand from my eyes. I looked at the broken clock on the floor for a moment. I needed to buy a new one anyways, I thought. Getting up, I stepped around the broken glass and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of semi-clean jeans and a black T-shirt. Then, I left my room to find a note on the table. 

_Dear Sons, Went to work. Be good and I'll be back tonight. Love, Dad._

Great. I picked it up, crumpled it and threw it in the trash bin. That was when I noticed the lump on our couch. Blond hair. Dallas. I decided to leave him there and get in the shower before my brothers wake up. In the bathroom, I put my clothes on the toilet seat and got a towel from the rack. I put it on my clothes. Turning on the water and making sure it was hot enough to wake me up completely, I grinned and took off the jeans I neglected to remove last night. My boxer shorts followed shortly. Under the heated water, I groaned at the pain in my back. Although, the water did feel great on my aching muscles. I got the soap and lathered it over my body, inhaling the clean scent. I rinsed the soap from my body, smiling to myself. I turned off the water and shivered at the cold air. Grabbing the towel quick, I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my toothbrush and spread toothpaste on it, then jammed it in my mouth and proceeded on brushing my teeth. I spit, rinsed my toothbrush, and put it up. Then, I grabbed my razor and shaving cream. When the shaving cream was spread on my chin, there was knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Decent?" Dally's voice asked. I chuckled.

"I gotta towel on."

"Good 'nuff," he said, coming in. He was working his pants button and heading for the toilet. Annoyed, he tossed my clothes at me and lifted the seat. I put the clothes on the towel rack and continued on shaving. He did his business while I finished up shaving. I heard the toilet flush and knew he was finished. I used a wet rag to wash my face off and trailed my fingers over my chin to find any stray hairs. I found none.

"Why'd you come here, Dal?" I asked. "Don't you stay at Buck's?"

"Eh, it was too far away..." he groaned, "and I was drunk so this was easier to come to." I had to laugh at this. Then it hit me. I forgot to tell dad about Pony and them this morning! Groaning, I slammed down my razor and stomped out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel. Fearing it would fall, I grasped onto it as I made my way to the phone and dialed the police station.

"_Tulsa Police."_

"Is Officer Curtis there?" I asked. The lady paused.

"_Hold on, one moment, sir."_ I waited, tapping my foot on the floor and looked around. Dally was out of the bathroom, looking at me. _"No, sir, he's out on the streets. May I take a message?" _

"Um, this is Darrel Curtis, his eldest son. His youngest son, Ponyboy, will be out tonight with Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade."

"_Dallas Winston... and Johnny Cade,"_ she repeated. _"Alright, Darrel, thank you."_ and she hung up. I sighed and hung the phone on the receiver.

"What was that about, Darry?" Dallas asked. I looked at him.

"I forgot to tell him about your and Pony's 'date' tonight," I said, making him sneer. I pushed past him and went back to the bathroom. "You done in here?" I asked. He waved me off, nodding. Closing the door, I stole a look in the mirror. Then, I took off the towel and put it on my head to dry my hair. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on quickly. Roughly, I dried my hair quickly and threw the towel on the rack. I straightened my shirt out and smoothed down my jeans. I grabbed my comb and ran it through my hair. I looked decent. Now, I thought coming out of the bathroom, I have to cook breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Dally called from the couch. I looked at him.

"I was about to ask you. Anything you want?"

"Bacon." I laughed.

"That it?"

"Eggs. Toast." Smiling, I went on to the kitchen and began fixing Dallas's bacon and eggs and toast. I heard Soda and Pony's door open and a person come out. Dally gave a hello from his spot on the couch and was returned with a grunt. A grunt that belonged to Soda. The real thing came and gave me the same grunt he gave to Dally. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes and it made me wonder why.

"Tired, little buddy?" I asked. Soda looked at me, gave me a look, and turned. He headed for the bathroom, I assumed. My thoughts were proven correct when the shower began running and Soda could be heard groaning as the water hit him. Laughing to myself, I watched the bacon sizzle. I grabbed a fork and flipped a couple of strips. I let them sizzle again and popped a few slices of bread into the toaster. Setting it to medium, I knew just how most of them like it. All except Steve, who likes his dark. I should know, I've known him forever. I flipped more bacon before laying them out on a plate with a napkin on it. I set it on the table and reached in the ice box for the eggs. I cracked two of them in the pan with the left over bacon grease, something I did regularly for more flavor. The boys seemed to like the twist on the eggs, so I kept it up. Hard for Pony, grape jelly for Soda, and mine in a bacon-and-tomato sandwich. Dally and Steve liked theirs scrambled and Two-Bit liked his sunny-side-up. The toaster popped, sending them flying. I guessed Soda had messed with it, I thought struggling to catch them. I put them on the plate and got two more. Making sure the eggs didn't burn, I took them off and put them on a plate for Pony.

"Breakfast ready, Darry?" Pony asked, coming in clad in a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt. I looked at him, gave a slight smile, and cracked a couple of eggs for Soda.

"There's some toast, bacon, and your eggs are ready. I'd wait for the other eggs to be done, else someone might take your food." He gave an understanding nod and went back to the living room. I caught the flying toast again and put yet two more in.

Putting Soda's finished eggs on a plate, the screen door banged open and two figures came in. I heard a Hello from Pony and a reply from Johnny. There was a couple of bangs and I assumed it was Dally and Steve fighting. I started making Dally and Steve their eggs; scrambled. Those are always the fastest to make, I thought waiting a moment before putting them on two separate plates. I was about to ask if Two-Bit was coming for breakfast, but the door slammed open again.

"Hello all!" called the voice from the front door.

"You're crazy, Two-Bit," I heard Pony say. Question answered. Two-Bit came in, looked at the pan, and smiled.

"I was about to ask if I could stay, but it looks like I was invited," he said helping himself to a piece of bacon. I snatched it from him, finding it was half eaten. "Now eat it," he said, "I dare you." I looked at him, then at the bacon, and shoved it in my mouth. He cocked his brow.

"Never underestimate me," I said, grinning at his puzzled look.

"I've learned my lesson." Looking at the pan, I was transferring the eggs to a plate when the toast popped. Two-Bit saw it flying and started laughing. He reached out, grabbed one but didn't get the other. "I'm assumin' Soda was playing with the toaster?"

"You're assuming right." I set the plates out on the table. "Call them in." I put two more pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Breakfast! Move it or loose it!" he yelled into the living room. I gave him a look as he grinned at me.

"I could of done that."

"Well, ya didn't."

The others trampled in and sat at the table at their places. The toast flew again, this time, I didn't let Two-Bit try to catch them. I put them at the two plates without toast. Soda was beaming at me.

"I fixed the toaster, Dar!"

"I see that, Soda." As I put two more pieces of toast in the toaster for my sandwich, I heard two of the guys fight over the piece of toast on my plate. From the grunts, I had to say it was Soda and Steve. I looked at them and grinned. Two-Bit was scarfing down his food and occasionally stealing a piece of bacon from Pony or Johnny's plate. The toast flew again, but this time I caught it when it popped out. Grabbing a tomato from the ice box, I cut a couple of slices and put them on the piece of toast. Then, I grabbed my plate before Two-Bit decided to take my food too. I piled the eggs and bacon on the toast and smashed the two pieces together. I took a huge bite and looked back at the gang. When Soda looked up at me, he started laughing.

"You look like a chipmunk, Darry," Dallas commented since Soda was still laughing. I swallowed and grinned. Looking at the clock, I groaned, put the sandwich between my teeth and went to the living room for my boots. I was almost late for work.

"Hey, Soda, Steve, y'all better get goin'! Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, school!" All of them groaned while I laced my shoes and scrambled around. The plates were thrown in the sink and left-over food was shoved in their mouths. Soda and Steve raced out, followed by Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony. I was about to go out too when the phone rang. I went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Don't skew my word again, boy."_ It was dad.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you this mornin' so I called the station, but you weren't there."

"_Just remember to tell me earlier next time. Make sure Pony is in good hands too, alright, Darrel?"_

"Sure thing."

* * *

Their father's word was to Always tell him what was the game plan; what was going on. Darry didn't do that, so he got fussed at.


End file.
